The Past, The Present and the Utterly Confused
by I'mSecretlyANinjaTimeLord
Summary: The Doctor is arrested in '06 and taken to DCI Tyler, whe bears an uncanny likeness to the Master. When released the Doctor retreats to the TARDIS, where he finds Jack. After attempting Time Travel, The find themselves in 1973, arrested by DI Tyler...


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who nor Life on Mars… *sadface* And I make no money from this piece.

.:DoctorWho/LifeOnMars?:.

.:The Past, Present And Utterly Confused:.

.:Chapter One: 2006 - The Greater Manchester Police Station:.

"**Sir!" A husky voice called from the bottom of a stairwell, "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some questions." The voice was that of a uniformed police officer of the Greater Manchester Police.**

"**Nope, not me!" A tall, skinny man shouted cheerfully at the officer, "I've only just got here. I arrived, like, three…" The tall man looked at his watch, " three and a half minutes ago!" The skinny man said. He continued playing around with a small device, which he held in his hand, and which may have been an I-pod, or so the officer thought. The officer slowly made his way toward the odd man, whom he now considered a suspect, he halted for a moment, then proceeded to calmly and silently make his way to the landing where the other was.**

"**If you've only just arrived, sir, then you won't mind answering a few simple questions at the station, to make that clear." The officer stated matter-of-factly.**

"**But I can't, I'm afraid!" The taller man said, "I'm looking for someone, well, something, well, I'm not actually sure what I'm looking for just yet !" he blurted out at an alarmingly fast rate especially considering the deficit of breathing , "There's **_**something **_**here, but I just can't find it…" he said, semi-wildly swinging the before mentioned device in various directions.**

"**What can't you find sir?" The officer asked distracting the younger as he discretely pulled out his handcuffs. The younger had started to prattle on about how the officer would know nothing about an alien (1) genetic signature that something called the TARDIS had picked up on. "I'm afraid your right there sir." He said as he grew ever closer to the other. "That is **_**not**_** something **_**I **_**would know about." He quickly snapped the metal bracelet around the brunettes wrist. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."**

**The younger sighed as he looked at his wrist, "Why'd you do that!?" He pouted, "If it was **_**that**_** important, I would have come!" he moaned as the officer pulled him down the stairs and out of the building to a police car. The officer assisted the brunette to duck his head as he parked himself inside the back of the vehicle. Quickly, the officer proceeded to jump into the front seat and drive, at a disturbingly swift velocity for a police officer, to the Greater Manchester Police Station.**

**Throughout the journey, the man who possessed the odd device was a tad unnerved as he was growing closer and closer to the subject which said device required him to find.**

"**So, what is your name sir?" The officer asked when they had stopped at a set of red lights.**

"**The Doctor!" The captive man replied cheerily, too cheerily, thought the officer, for a man who had just been arrested.**

"**Doctor… What?" The other asked.**

"**Just the Doctor." The Doctor stated calmly.**

"**Seriously sir, what is your name? Doctor Who?!" The Doctor could detect a morsel of annoyance radiating toward him.**

"**Just the **_**Doctor**_**!" He said, this time with more force and emphasis on his name.**

"**Fine!" The officer said petulantly, and began driving as the lights changed. "Have it your way, I'll let the DCI deal with you." he huffed. The Doctor sighed, slumping back into the seat, he now considered the officer to be ruse, stupid and stubborn.**

"**What's your name then, officer?" The Doctor asked cautiously, knowing this was now a sensitive area for him to tread.**

**The officer sighed, obviously calming his nerves before he said or done anything stupid, "I am Officer Poole." **

**The Doctor grinned from ear to ear, pleased to have successfully learned the policeman's name, "Well it's nice to meet you Officer Poole, well not **_**exactly **_**nice, you seem lovely an' all, but you arrested me, so it's not really all that nice, under better circumstances though, it would have been a pleasure!" The Doctor took a deep breath upon finishing his sentence and returned the cheeky, ear-to-ear smile to his face. Officer Poole, however, was not smiling, instead, upon his face, was plastered a look of utter perplexity as he gazed into his rear-view mirror at the man from which words seemed to flow like water from a tap. A tap that was apparently **_**never **_**turned off, thought the police officer.**

For what was left of the journey, the officer ignored the Doctor and his constant babblings. To Officer Poole, it was the longest, most painful and ear aching ten minutes of his life. **Ever.** Did this man _never _shut up?! He sighed a sigh of great relief as he parked in the station lot and unloaded the now silent suspect. They walked - well, more Officer Poole leading and the Doctor following than the pair walking together - through a set of double doors and to a small reception desk at the stations cells.

"Hello, Amy, dear!" Officer Poole said, "The DCI back yet?"

"Nope." Amy replied plainly.

"Got a cell for this'un till he get back then?" He asked, gesturing to the Doctor.

"Sure. Put 'im in three." She said, buzzing the door to the cell corridor open, then proceeding to buzz open the door to cell three for the Doctor to be detained.

The cell slammed shut behind him. The Doctor made his way to a bench that had been placed at the back of the small room and looked around grimly. He really hoped the DCI would get here quick.

**(1) = When I say 'alien' at this point, the officer is thinking that the Doctor means 'alien' as in 'strange', not 'alien' as in 'extraterrestrial'. ^^ Just so no one is confused as to why the officer doesn't think the Doctor is completely mental!! =3**

**I know this has been done over and over, but I wanted to my take on this story and I hope you like It ^^ RnR please**


End file.
